Bridge Building
by BlueArcticWolf
Summary: Because sometimes worst enemies make the best lovers, no matter what dimension you're in. Oneshots and drabbles centered on the two most stubborn immortals in history. Sylar/Claire
1. Rope Bridge

**Pairing: Claire/Gabriel**

**Theme: Introductions**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 1,203**

** Introductions**

* * *

Somewhere in the vast expanse of space and time, there is a crack. In that crack there are thousands of dimensions running parallel to each other. Out of the hundred and hundreds of cracks that run together, split off and vein out in the expanse of time, One of those splinters is our own. It holds and records everything every human has ever done in the course of history, and it will continue to hold and record our actions until God chooses otherwise. In this dimension, the battle between good and evil rages on as those with abilities fight to live, to rule and to disappear.

In our dimension, a young cheerleader has begun a deadly game of cat and mouse with a man resting on the edge of sanity. They dance around each other, making complicated movements and fluidly following music only they can hear. Neither can die, and both have everything to lose.

However, running along this dimension flows another, one that has splintered just enough to change the entire view. In this time, abilities are very much a reality, but different paths have been taken, altering everything. Thus, the story begins…

* * *

Gabriel Gray sat in his small shop, hunched over a gold Rolex, meticulously picking through each gear and cog to search out the many secrets of the small bit of machinery. He'd always been good with things like this. The man who'd brought it to him had been nonchalant about the thing, tossing it to him and demanding that it be fixed immediately. The dark haired man just shook his head in resignation.

' _Some people just don't respect anything.'_

'_**You could have killed him easily.' **_The dark voice was a constant in his head, reminding him that the Hunger would not rest. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He would not allow it to take over him. His abilities were to help people, not hurt them.

'_**You could be so much more if you'd let me take over, you sniveling little fool.'**_

"Silence! You do not get to speak. Now go back to your hellhole and leave me alone." The door bell chimed and the Watchmaker turned towards the door with a snap.

She was beautiful. It was the only thing running through his head as the young blonde woman stepped over his threshold, immediately drawn to the many different watches and clocks that littered every open space in the cramped compartment.

She was dressed with money, her clothing much sharper and nicer than his old and worn ones. She wore expensive looking jewelry, and her shoes looked as if they'd cost him a year's salary. Her coat alone looked to be worth more than all of his clothing combined. He couldn't help but feel that familiar shame in himself. However, he refused to be intimidated by money and looks. He'd learned long ago that those things could never make one happy.

Her tiny hands touched an old grandfather clock in the corner, not seeming to mind the fine sheen of dust that covered the etched glass. From his vantage point behind the partially hidden table, Gabriel could see fascination glittering in her emerald colored eyes.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She was calling out now, looking around with slight confusion marring her complexion.

"Ahem." He stood awkwardly, knocking over his chair in his haste. She turned with a start, but her smile was radiant.

"Hi. Are you the Watchmaker?"

"I…I am. How may I help you?" She moved forward, pulling a small object from the front pocket of her black woolen coat.

"This is my dad's old pocket watch. I was wondering if you might be able to fix it. His birthday is in a few weeks and it would make him so happy." Gabriel took the watch from her, careful not to touch her hand as he lifted the solid gold piece from her. It was very old, an antique dating back to the civil war. It depicting a prized racehorse on the cover, though the image had begun to fade with time and touch. He flipped up the cover, taking in the faded face and dusty numbers. From the looks of it, the little timekeeper had not run in well over eighty years.

"Well, it is very old. I don't…" Her face fell, and suddenly it was very important that she be happy. He cleared his throat quickly. "Listen, I'll take a look at it, and if you come back tomorrow, I can let you know if I can fix it." He didn't know why he was lying to her. He could fix anything, his ability saw to that. Well, he could fix _almost _anything. Her broken heart was very much out of his reach. She smiled at him though, and all other thoughts fled.

"Thank you! Oh, that would be wonderful!" She laughed and his entire body tingled.

"Well, good. I shall see you tomorrow then." Gabriel turned away, but her hand stopped him cold.

"Wait. Do I know you?" Know him? If they'd been in school together, she would not have even looked in his direction.

"No, I don't think so. I really must get back-"

"I'm sorry, I just could swear we've met. It's like… like I should know your name." He'd felt it too, but those thoughts were shoved in the far reaches of his mind. He would not dream outside his means. Disappointment was a hard teacher.

"No," he reiterated firmly, "I do not believe we have met. Now if you'll excuse me…" Her brilliant eyes darkened with a hint of anger as she took his hint.

"Tomorrow then? What time will you expect me?" Gabriel took another deep breath and glanced at her sideways.

"Uh… Around two. Does that suit you?"

"Right. Two 'o clock. Good-bye, then." She seemed reluctant to go, and this astounded Gabriel. Most people couldn't stand to be around him for more than a few minutes. Yet this girl almost needed to be pushed out of his shop. She was nearly gone when sense returned.

"Uh, Miss? Your name?" she turned back.

" My name? Oh! Oh, my name, of course…" She blushed prettily and he wondered if everything she did was pretty. "My name is Claire. Claire Petrelli."

* * *

I am so excited about this! I hope everyone liked this, please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Rope Bridge pt 2

**Pairing: Claire/Gabriel**

**Theme: Touch**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 1,290 **

**Touch**

* * *

The cold winter wind swept around the walls of the Clock Shop with little regard for the small brick building. Gabriel was still sitting at his worktable, carefully putting the last couple of cogs in place. He'd worked all night to finish this for Claire… Miss Petrelli. The pocket watch was a fascinating little gadget, one that the young man rarely got his hands on.

' _**She's a hot piece of ass. I'd love to just-'**_

'_Do NOT finish that thought. You are going to leave her alone. I don't want you popping up to frighten her. You've scared away everyone else and I will not let you do it this time.'_

'_**But that was what you wanted. You want to be alone. Besides, it's been some time since I've had any real fun, and you and I both know you can't really stop me.' **_

The dark voice was right. Every now and then Gabriel could not contain the vicious Other from taking over his body. Most times he would have just enough control to keep It from doing any damage to people. However, there had been a couple of times when he would awaken to find himself in a strange place with his hands covered in blood, a newly acquired ability swimming around in his head. He would not let It hurt Miss Petrelli. Then again, after today they would never again cross paths, so it didn't matter anyhow.

'_**She and I are connected, Gabriel. You can't keep her from me forever.' **_

'_I will try. You do not have control of me.' _His left hand flew up to smack his temple.

'_**Are you sure about that?'**_

"STOP!" The dark voice faded from his consciousness with a snake-like laugh. Gabriel shook with the effort it took to leash his demon. He removed his thick glasses and ran an agitated hand through his hair. The little pocket watch was finished, and he could hear the gentle, persistent ticking as it fell into time with the rest of the timekeepers in the room. The sounds of the hands moving in perfect tandem calmed him, helping him to grab hold of control.

It was nearing two o'clock, and he needed to have everything in order when she arrived. He wiped down the little watch until it shone in the dim light, glimmering as if it were new. The clocks suddenly chimed the time, and Gabriel felt his heart speed up. It was exactly two o'clock, she would be here any moment. Despite himself, the Watchmaker smoothed down his hair and reached for his glasses, composing himself for meeting her again. It was sad really, but there was just something about her…

The doorbell tinkled as the door was forced open by the harsh wind, pushing in a bundled up Petrelli and a swirl of snow all at once. She stumbled forward, her boot catching on the edge of the doormat, and it was a reflex for Gabriel to leap forwards to catch her. He fixed what was broken, but sometimes he also kept things from becoming broke.

"Ack! I'm so, so sorry!" She gasped as she attempted to right herself. He let go of her, forcing his hands to release her waist. She however, kept her grasp on his forearms, steadying herself while using him for support. Gabriel felt himself quickly forgetting how to breathe. This was why he did not do well with close contact. She smelled like raspberry and vanilla.

'_**She feels amazing. If it were me-'**_

'_If it were you, she'd be dead. Or worse.' _

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked up at him from beneath her windswept bangs. She was so _small_ compared to him. She straightened herself and finally let him go.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, there goes my pride and my composure. I apologize."

"For what? Having a temporary upset of balance? That is hardly something to be sorry for." She smiled at him, and he did his best to force his own features into a smile. By the look on her face, it must not have gone over as well as he'd hoped.

"Did I hurt you? I'm SO sorry! My Uncle Pete is always saying how I'm a klutz."

"I'm not hurt at all. Please, come in and I will get your watch." She moved forwards, once again drawn to the big old clock in the corner. He smiled to himself as he moved to his worktable. That clock was his favorite.

"This is a beautiful grandfather clock, Mr… Uh…"

"Gabriel. Gabriel Gray. And thank you. That was my mother's clock. It has been in my family for generations. Here is your pocket watch, Miss Petrelli." She turned back to him and took the proffered item.

"Call me Claire. So, Gabriel… That's an interesting name." He was confused. Wasn't she suppose to leave now? She didn't seem very inclined to leave. Perhaps she was lonely? If that was the case then she wasn't alone at all.

"Um, yes. My mother said I was her angel. She felt that Gabriel was most appropriate."

"Are you and your mom close?"

"No. She died." He turned away from her, striding towards his worktable in an effort to put distance between them. Why wouldn't she just leave? He was so caught up in getting away that he knocked over a glass clock, sending shards everywhere. He cursed softly, bending down to pick them up. She joined him, despite his protest.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm so curious. You just fascinate me and I-" She stopped abruptly, sucking in air through her teeth as she jerked her hand away from the floor. A small piece of glass was stuck in the flesh of her pointer finger. She picked it out quickly, wincing as a thick bubble of blood oozed from the deep cut. He grabbed up her hand before she could get it out of his reach, pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it to her finger.

'_**I wonder if she has an ability. I could find out. Don't you sense something off about her? Why is it that I have a need to study her more than the others? You have to find answers for us, Gabriel. I won't wait much longer. I want this one.'**_

"Thanks." She gingerly removed the cloth, and Gabriel was surprised to see no trace of a cut. She curled her fingers into a fist and stood abruptly. "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble. How much do I owe you?" He stood as well.

"You have an ability." She snorted and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" His left hand stretched out, stopping her in her tracks. She struggled to move and he released her. "Don't worry, I have one of those too." She turned back to him.

"You aren't afraid of me?" He smirked and shook his head.

"No. Like I said, I have one too." He waved his hand at the shards of glass and the broken clock. Concentrating on each piece, he slowly but surely put everything back together again, focusing on creating a whole object. She gaped in amazement.

"You really are like me!" She said excitedly. He shrugged. It wasn't as exciting as all that, but it _was_ nice to know that she wasn't as far away from him as he'd first thought.

"Don't worry about payment. It's nice to know there are more of us out there." She took his hand on impulse, and they both froze. The dark voice began to stir as her skin burned his.

"Thank you, Gabriel." He blushed and moved away before the Hunger took control.

"No problem. Have a good afternoon, Miss Petrelli." With that, he fled. Claire watched him beat a path into the darkness of his workshop. She thought about pursuing him and making him go out for coffee, but decided that he wasn't going anywhere. She would be back, even if it meant breaking every clock in her house.

* * *

And here is chapter two! Remember, not every chapter will be linked, though I will write at least one more for this series. Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Broken Bridge

**Pairing: Claire/Sylar**

**Theme: Fix**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 1,158 **

**Fix**

* * *

The sounds of the war boomed and shuddered around him as he moved silently through the old house. The Nakamura residence outside Tokyo, Japan was one of the last remaining safe houses in the destructive war between the vast militaries of the world and those unfortunate enough to have abilities. The majority of the world without powers, led by the UN, had finally declared war upon those with abilities on December 21, 2012. Petrelli, Bennet and the others had banded together in the end, but each had fallen.

Hiro Nakamura had learned quickly to use his ability to hide and stay hidden. Only those who knew what to look for could find the traditional style Japanese summer home hidden deep in the mountains. He could feel the powerful forcefield that kept the place hidden from view when he'd broken in. Even that hadn't been enough to stop him, but he wasn't here to gloat.

Here, Nakamura had raised his family in protection, venturing out only to help those who were being pursued for their abilities. He was an old man now, having lived to an astonishing ninety years in his self-imposed exile. Sylar stopped as he came to the hallway where Nakamura's room was. He didn't have much time as the old man was dying, and he needed his help. He maintained his invisibility as a woman with striking red hair stepped out of the room. So this was the person responsible for the forcefield. She must have been Hiro's daughter, though the resemblance to a certain perky waitress was striking. She looked in his direction but after seeing nothing, hurried down the hall. Sylar waited until he could hear her downstairs before moving quickly into the room.

It was wide and spacious, with windows open to reveal a panoramic scene of the mountain valley. It was one of the last places untouched and unscarred by the war.

"I know you are there, Sylar. Have you come to attack me in my last moment?" The wheezy voice of the old rebel made Sylar smirk. He flashed into view, coming to stand beside Hiro's deathbed.

"I do need your power, Nakamura. I have to change things."

"You cannot change what has been done. You cannot fix the past to save the future. One mistake would cost-"

"Everything! I know, you've told me this before. However, I have to do this. I've done too much to ever atone for my sins, but I can at least stop this." Hiro opened his rheumy eyes, glaring as best as he could at the man who had caused so much damage.

"I know of your son's death. I know that you grieve for him. I also know of your treachery. You will say anything to get a new ability, and you cannot have mine." He struggled to speak around his cough, and Sylar watched as the once proud young man was reduced to a series of hacks and jarring coughs. "Death is coming for me, Sylar. I can see that is something you will never experience. Now, leave me in peace." Sylar pulled up an old chair and rolled up his right sleeve to expose the old tattoo of Claire Bennet. Hiro's eyes widened.

"Then explain to me why _her_ face still stares up at me! Tell me why I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. Tell me why I can't sleep for the horrors that follow me!" He was getting angry, but ninety years of control had taught him to leash the Hunger. Hiro sighed.

"Even if you could go back, you could not stop her choices. She would have been discovered eventually. I have thought this through many times. You are a mere catalyst in all of this."

"My son is dead because of what I did to her. I can change myself. I can stop myself."

"This is impossible. I cannot-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the damages I have caused. I'm sorry for hunting those people for their powers. I'm sorry for terrorizing her and then hurting her. I'm sorry that I am alive, but I can change that! Let me at least try. What could be worse than all of this?" Hiro looked at Sylar shrewdly, seeing a man tired and broken. He thought back with a saddened love on his own Charlie, and how much he'd adored her. He could not imagine losing their daughter the way the man before him had lost his son.

"If you change things too much, Noah will never exist."

"My son will live. He'll grow up with a mother that loves him." Hiro nodded heavily and closed his eyes.

"Then, take my power. I am ready." He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the agonizing pain of having his skull cap sliced open. A dark chuckle met his ears.

"I don't actually need to kill you to take your ability, you know." Sylar's fingers met Hiro's temples, and a faint warmth lit up at the contact.

When it was over, Sylar stood and thanked the man who'd started everything.

"I was wrong about you, Sylar," Hiro said quietly. Sylar turned back to him.

"How so? I'm a monster, I'll be alone."

"No. a monster cares for none. You have learned to make love stay. I believe that if you truly do right, you will not die alone, but with family and love." Hiro's words became fainter and fainter until he laid still. It was over. The last of the rebel was dead. Sylar closed his eyes and concentrated, going back to find the woman he loved in order to save her from himself.

* * *

Sylar popped into the girl's locker room just as Claire was turning with alarm at a banging noise. Jackie stood beside her, loudly asking about the noise. He waited for a few seconds, sensing his past self creeping upon them, watching with predatory eyes as the girls moved away from him.

Sylar moved quickly, capturing himself with telekinesis, slamming him into the wall hard enough to black him out. Claire and Jackie whipped around in surprise.

"You, go now." Jackie stared at him with wide eyes until Claire pushed her forwards. "Claire! Wait. I need to talk to you." The blonde turned back with fear and confusion written on her face.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Sylar breathed deep and edged towards her slowly, as not to scare her. He kept a firm grip on the other Sylar, careful not to lose his concentration. If only she'd listen to him for a few moments.

"I know you because I come from the future."

"The future? Really? That's impossible."

"It's about as impossible as you throwing yourself off a building and coming away with no wounds."

"How do you know that?" Sylar smiled, suddenly feeling that he could finally set things right.

"Let me tell you who I am. And then, maybe if we have time, I can tell you a little bit about a boy named Noah."

* * *

This was a suggestion from **Smithsbabe65**, who inspired me to keep going. Thanks so much! Read and review!


	4. Little Bridge

**Pairing: Claire/Sylar **

**Theme: Change**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 1,153**

**Change**

* * *

The persistent little hand on Claire's left shoulder slowly but surely drug her out of the wonderfully gentle arms of sleep. The brunette sighed deeply and struggled to sit up as her son continued to pester her.

"Momma, Momma! I HAVE to show you something. MOM!"

"Shush, Noah! Daddy is still sleeping." Sylar rolled away from her, still breathing deeply. He looked almost gentle in sleep, but he was as grumpy as a bear when awoken. Claire gently slid out of bed and reached for her blue robe. She toed into her slippers and followed the jumpy little body that was her son. As they made it into the hall, Noah let out a war whoop and thundered down the hallway.

She might have been nearing thirty, but Claire was still a teenager for all it was worth. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, yawning deeply. The work at the Company had kept her up well into the night, and if it hadn't been for Sylar picking up the slack, she didn't how things would work out.

She trudged down the stairs, noticing for the first time that Noah's general noise and commotion had stopped. Whatever he'd been so desperate to show her must have come second to his ever-changing curiosity.

"Noah?" No answer. He must have gone to find Mister Muggles. The dog in question suddenly darted out into her path, startling her.

"Arf, arf!" The little Pomeranian said indignantly. The dog continued on his way in a huff. For some reason the annoying ball of fluff was absolutely enamored with Sylar and found it to be necessary to wake the man every morning. Claire rolled her eyes as he trounced up the stairs while she moved to the kitchen to set up a pot of coffee.

"Noah! Time for breakfast!" still no answer. By this time the young mother was getting irritated. "Young man, if you don't get in here in thirty seconds-"

"Arf, arf!" Claire looked down to see Mister Muggles balancing on his hind legs at her feet.

"Muggles? Wha-"

"Why do you always find it funny to yell the house down so early in the morning?" Sylar slumped down the stairs in his red pajama pants, scratching the dark stubble on his face while cradling a very happy Mister Muggles in the crook of his other arm.

"Muggles?!" Sylar looked at her oddly and set down the dog. Claire picked up the one at her feet. "Noah!" She shouted again. She couldn't imagine how he'd managed to get _another_ dog in this house-

Suddenly her Muggles began to change. It took all the years of training she had not to drop the shifting dog. The weight difference was drastic, and Claire struggled to hold on as the change completed. There, sitting in her arms with a familiar smirk on his face, was Noah. His hazel eyes looked into her green ones with excitement and expectation.

"Noah… how did you-"

"Mister Muggles showed me!"

"What? How could Mister Muggles-"

"He acted like a dog, so I did, and then I became a dog!" Sylar moved forwards, sensing his wife was beginning to become agitated. He gently but firmly removed the child from her arms.

"When did you learn this, Buddy?"

"Yesterday… am I in trouble?"

"No! No, baby. You're not in trouble at all, it's just that I'm shocked you've manifested so soon," Claire rushed to assure her son as his eyes welled up with tears. The tears vanished as he bounced in Sylar's grip.

"Is Muggles all you can do, son?" Claire smacked her husband and he glared at her.

"Nope! I can be anything. Wanna see?"

"Yes." SMACK! Sylar glared at Claire again, but moved out of her strike range.

"Why don't you show me while Mommy makes breakfast?"

"Waffles? With chocolate chips?" The look from both boys had Claire tapping her foot and finally giving up with a shrug.

"Fine, But nothing weird and crazy, Sylar." She got a quick kiss for her trouble as her husband and son disappeared out the door. She moved quickly to the window an watched as Sylar set Noah down in the grass in the middle of their yard. It was early summer, and the pool had just been cleaned and was ready for swimming, and from the look on Noah's mischievous face, that was where he was headed. Claire was a mother first and foremost, so when she saw Noah launching himself off the side of their _very _deep pool, she rushed out the door to stop her son from drowning himself.

"NOAH!" She was preparing to go in after him when Sylar lashed out and grasped her arm. She tried to shake him off, looking at him as if he were the monster from so long ago.

"Claire, relax. Watch him." Sylar kept a grip on her arm, but she was focusing on the pool with growing terror. Noah had not surfaced, and Sylar was just standing there! She turned to wrench herself from his grip when a splash and the squeal of a dolphin stopped her. Her son was now a small gray dolphin, swimming around and jumping in the air to do flips and splash his parents silly.

"Look at him, Claire. Do you see how powerful he is? He's not even ten years old and already he can change into any animal he can see. Notice how he's adapted the dolphin's body to adapt and survive in chlorine." The awe in Sylar's voice was strong, and as Claire watched her child, pride began to swell up in her chest.

"He really is something, isn't he?"

"Of course he is! He's a Gray!" Claire yanked Sylar to her, wrapping her arms around his middle as his left arm draped across her shoulders. "Did you really think I'd ever let our son be in danger? I put an air bubble around his head when he went under. He wasn't in danger, Claire. You've got to trust me." She looked up into his face with shame on her own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so worried. He's my baby." She got a squeeze.

"He's my baby, too. But right now, our baby is trying to turn himself into a ten ton Megladon. Noah!"

* * *

Noah was very quick to learn and control his ability. Within months he could seamlessly shift into any animal he focused on, including those that weren't real. This did sometimes get him into trouble when he decided to show off.

When the Gray family went to the Petrelli estate for a cookout, Noah decided to start the grill with a good burst of Dragon flame. He missed the grill altogether and set fire to Angela's prized roses. Peter laughed so hard that he nearly choked on a chip and Nathan mumbled about terrible teen years to come. Claire and Sylar looked on, one with proud embarrassment, the other with vindictive glee. Angela could never prove it, but both Sylar and Peter were suspected of having helped Noah "aim" at said flowers.

It also didn't help matters when Noah proved to be a faster flyer than Nathan and Peter combined, but that is another story altogether.

* * *

People seem to like Noah, so let me know what you think!


	5. Dog Bridge

**Pairing: Claire/Sylar **

**Theme: Gift**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 1,434**

**Gift**

* * *

It rained in sheets on the Saturday morning that Mister Muggles failed to awaken. Claire had kept the silly dog as a reminder of the life she'd used to live, connecting with her good memories with every bark and lick. It was seven-thirty before she even realized that the dog was not bouncing around at the edge of her bed, demanding her immediate attention. He was a prompt little fellow; at exactly six-thirty, he would remind her that he had not peed all night and now was pressing upon him to do so. At six-forty-five he ate a breakfast of gourmet kibble in his little blue bowl. At seven-fifteen, Claire left for work. When she got home, Muggles was waiting for their evening walk along the stretch of beach right outside their home.

Claire sat up, yawning widely and rubbing her eyes, trying to place the anomaly in her schedule. When she realized Muggles was absent, she raced downstairs to find that the dog was curled up in his bed, having finally succumbed to death. It was a final breaking point for her; she knelt down and wept. The body was cold, but she cradled it to her chest softly, sorely wishing for her mother. Sandra Bennet had been dead for nearly two years now, having been killed during the terrible war of 2012.

Claire had never felt so alone in her life. When she was able to control the tears, Claire looked up to see a faint silhouette standing just outside her window. Her brows furrowed as she stood. However, when she pressed her forehead to the cool glass, there was nothing but gray weather and the gentle sound of rain as it fell onto the sand. It might have been _him_, but that was most likely impossible. After the war, he'd just disappeared. Sometimes though, Claire felt as if someone was watching her, but instead of feeling creeped out by it, she felt a strong sense of comfort.

She buried the tiny body under a large palm tree the next day, carving his name into the rough bark of the trunk. The clouds rumbled overhead, reminding her that another storm was due any moment now. Claire looked out over the expanse of ocean, wishing dearly that she could share it with someone. She wanted a family like her own, but knew that the heartache of watching them grow old and die was worse than being alone.

She trudged back to her home, trying desperately to focus on anything but the silence of the house. She turned on the television, not really listening to the news bulletin, but needing the back noise. She even did a load of laundry, trying so hard to banish the solitary feelings. She was beginning to regret alienating _him_. She almost wished he was there, as infuriating as he was. He never failed to be there when she most needed him, and he always had a way of making her forget that she was the last of her family. He forced her to live in the here and now, taunting, cajoling and threatening a response out of her. Anger welled up at the thought of him. So to banish him from her mind, she popped in a romantic thriller, forcing herself to catch up with story, snuggling deep into her couch, munching on popcorn.

It was late when Claire finally laid down on her couch, squeezing her eyes shut tight to forget Muggle's goodnight kisses. She drifted to sleep with tears on her cheeks.

The next morning, a very wet tongue was licking slobber all over her nose. Claire sat up, jarring the small black puppy off of her lap. He landed with a yelp, but picked himself back up with a yap and wiggled in excitement. Claire tentatively picked up the little bundle of energy, cradling him close like Muggles used to like. He was going to be a monster dog when he grew up; his paws were very large, and Claire suspected that he had a parent who was all or mostly wolf. He had eyes as dark brown as coffee, with an intelligence not common in most canines.

It wasn't hard to figure out who'd deposited the little creature in her home, but the distraction was everything she needed.

"Okay, little guy. First things first. You are going to need a name." She thought long and hard, glossing over Peter, Lyle, Nathan and Noah. She wouldn't name the dog after people she missed so deeply. As Claire sat on her couch and poured over names, the dog quickly crept away, intent on chewing everything he could sink his itchy teeth into. Claire looked up when she thought she heard crashing somewhere upstairs, and she was galloping up the stairs as fast as she could when she heard another yelp.

She found the dog in her closet, feasting on her best pair of Jimmy Choo's, happily destroying the soft leather.

"No! Bad dog, bad!" He wagged his tail, believing her to be playing a game. He sprinted out of the closet with a shoe, intent on playing this new game. Claire whirled around, screeching for him to stop, unable to catch him before he slid into another room.

He promptly stopped here to pee, and Claire found that she was not as in shape as she'd hoped. By late afternoon, the dog had eaten through two pairs of shoes, a door, peed on an ancient Persian rug, chewed up an edge of the rug, barfed said rug in her sock drawer, and left several stinky deposits like landmines all over the house.

* * *

When Sylar showed up a few hours after Claire had finally worn the pup down into rest, she was ready to kill him over and over until she felt better.

"Why did you give me a demon, Sylar? Isn't your presence here bad enough? Haven't I paid enough?" He only smirked and sat down across from her.

"I didn't intent for him to be a source of torment. That was only a plus in the deal. I found him abandoned and thought you could use a distraction." His words confirmed her suspicions that he was watching her, but she decided that he too must be lonely.

"I won't thank you for him."

"I do believe I'd faint from shock if you did." She gave him the stink eye and looked down as the pup yawned.

"…He…is kinda…cute. I mean, cute as in… interesting. You know…"

"Have you named him yet? Tell me you didn't do something trite, like name him Peter."

"No, I decided that would be a bit too hard to handle. I was thinking more along the line of Phantom or Ghost."

"Good names for a dog. I personally like Ghost, though he isn't white…"

"But he is scary. He ate my shoes, Sylar. He ate them and then threw them up on my very expensive Persian rug, which he also peed on. Did you know he was going to be such a mess?" Sylar chuckled, easily standing and coming to sit at her side. She allowed it because moving would wake the baby. His hand reached out to gently rub the dog's neck, and Claire smiled as he yawned again and sighed in the way only puppies can.

"You know something? He reminds me of someone," Claire mused. Sylar didn't say a word as he continued to enjoy her closeness. He'd never tell her that he had scoured the entire globe to find her just the perfect puppy. He'd never tell her how he'd held the pup for hours on the beach, contemplating whether or not she'd accept the little monster. He'd never tell her that he cared deeply for her, much more deeply than he'd ever cared for another, but he would show her. This puppy was one of the many ways.

"I know, how about Gabriel?" Sylar stopped cold, turning to glare at her from beneath his dark eyebrows.

"Unacceptable. You _can't_-"

"Is he my dog?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then Gabriel it is."

In the end, Sylar relented, and Gabriel became a special friend and companion for Claire. He grew in size, coming to the young woman's hip in height, and weighing well over twice her own weight. Claire never knew that the dog was not just a distraction, but protection for when Sylar couldn't watch over her. The man was able to go about his business knowing that no harm would come to her as long as she kept Gabriel with her. He'd given her not only a friend, but a guardian angel as well.

* * *

Hope everyone likes this. Please read and review!


	6. Travel Bridge

**Pairing: Claire/Sylar **

**Theme: Family Vacation**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 988 **

**Family Vacation**

* * *

Noah Gray's family was full of freaks. He knew this for certain. He had two brothers and a sister each with powers of their own, not to mention his all powerful father and his immortal teenage mother. Noah sighed deeply and slouched further in his seat. They had all piled into the family's van for a cross country vacation from their home in Costa Verde to the Petrelli compound in New York City, just in time for the annual family reunion.

His father was driving again, singing along quietly to the sound of some old band from the eighties. His mother was sitting in the front seat, currently trying to run interference with the twins, who were sitting just behind her.

"Sandy, Peter! Stop fighting over that game or it comes up here with me!"

"But I had it first! Pete forgot his at home. That's sooo uncool!" Sandra Gray was a carbon copy of their mother with her father's eyes. She'd been born with telekinesis, and used it as often as possible.

"Don't argue with your mother. You've had that thing for over an hour. Hand it over to Peter." When Gabriel Gray spoke in that tone his children knew to obey. It was obvious in the way he gripped the wheel that Gabriel was getting tired. They'd driven all across the desert and farmland to reach their destination. It went without saying that the Gray family patriarch could only take so many flat tires, squealing kids and cramped quarters.

Noah had it on good authority that his father was heavily bribed and sedated, and he didn't know which was worse. But, if dad could still drive and had a smile plastered to his face, then whatever mom had promised him in order for him to be good was their business.

Sandra sighed angrily and all but tossed the game to her twin. Peter was more like his father with dark hair and a brooding personality, but he had inherited his mother's sparkling green eyes. Girls were already flocking to him. Peter controlled time, and was currently training with a Japanese man named Hiro. The game missed Peter's hand, but Noah caught it before it hit the last of the family, a four month old boy named Nathan.

"Watch it, Sandra!" The girl in question stuck out her tongue and turned away with a huff. Noah shook his head with a sigh and handed the game to Peter. Nathan squirmed in his seat and cooed, happily reaching for Noah. No one was for sure what the child's power was yet, but Noah could sense that he would be a terrible force to reckon with.

Claire turned in her seat and smiled at her oldest son. "How are you doing, Noah?" The boy shrugged.

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Yeah! Are we there yet?" That was Sandy. Noah noticed his father grip the wheel in an effort to remain calm.

"No."

"When are we going to be there?"

"Fifteen hours, nineteen minutes and forty-five seconds. We're just coming into St. Louis," Gabriel growled. Noah sighed and tried very hard not to allow his stress to show. He wasn't used to being cooped up in an enclosed space for very long and both of his parents had forbidden him to race alongside or above the car in any animal form. There was a silence for all of five seconds before Sandy started in again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Sandra." Wow. Gabriel was a big softy when it came to his only daughter, but when he said her full name... Well, Noah couldn't fault her for not having the good sense God gave their pet dog back home.

"Are we there yet now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO." The wheel groaned under the pressure of his Gabriel's fingers.

"How about now?" Noah was sure his sister was dead meat, but at that moment Claire turned and gave her daughter a winning smile.

"We'll be there before you know it. I remember when your Gran used to make all of us pile into our old sedan. We'd go from one end of the California coast to the other in one summer. I thought I'd be happy if I never saw your Uncle Lyle again after that." Noah smiled at his mother's laughter. He noticed his father taking a hand off the wheel and catching one of hers. The two of them were never far apart and Noah could sense that they had an amazing back story. He just hoped that when he found a chick, his relationship wouldn't be quite so complicated.

"Daddy, I've gotta pee!"

"Me too!" strange how both Peter and Sandy always had to do stuff at the same time…

"We'll stop further down the road. Can you hold it until then?"

"NO!" And then, of course, Nathan began to wail.

The family had never seen such a powerful storm spring up out of nowhere, but as soon as hail the size of quarters began to pound the car, Noah, Sandy and Peter were all turned around and made faces and funny noises as they attempted to calm their brother. Nathan only screamed louder.

The wind picked up and thunder boomed in angry answer to the little boy. Gabriel jerked the car onto the nearest exit and Claire was clambering over her children to get to Nathan. She unbuckled him and rocked him, speaking softly and trying to catch his attention as Gabriel fought to control the car. Noah crawled into the back, talking to his brother while trying to calm the twins.

"Hey, kiddo! It's okay. You're fine… look at big brother!" Noah turned himself into a bouncing dog that looked like Mister Muggles and hopped around in an attempt to garner some laughs. When Nathan saw him, the tears stopped and he began to giggle. The storm died as quickly as it had come up while the wind returned to a gentle breeze. Gabriel turned the car into a parking lot and reached for the twins, who still needed to pee. He ushered them into the store as fast as he could.

When Nathan was calm, Claire looked at Noah and smiled. He blushed and turned away.

"Don't ever tell anyone I turned into a dog and bounced around like Gran's showdog!" He slid out of the car and headed into the store. His family was full of freaks. But then again, he was kinda okay with that.

* * *

This was just kinda slapstick… so tell me what you think!


	7. Western Bridge pt 1

**Pairing: Claire/Sylar **

**Theme: Cowboy**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count:1,200**

**Cowboy**

* * *

The sun was hot and high that dusty afternoon in Denver, Colorado. The city was still relatively young, only seven years old that summer of 1765, and Sheriff Peter Petrelli was finally settling into his role as the head protector of the city and its people. His family had long been sheriffs and politicians, and while his older brother Nathan had gone political, Peter had chosen to go police. He walked leisurely along the main street, taking in the many large brown buildings springing up along the wooden boardwalk. In the past two years they'd gotten three mercantiles, a doctor, a livery and stable, two hotels and two restaurants. The young man smiled and took a deep breath of mountain air. He loved the sounds of people calling out to one another, the smells of horses and iron, work and progress. They had been very blessed to have so much prosperity and so little crime.

Of course there were threats of a group of people known as the Gray Gang, dangerous individuals who roamed the Rockies, descending on towns and absconding with goods, money… and abilities. From what he had heard, the leader of the gang, known only as Sylar, had the power to take other people's abilities. Not only could he take them, but he could use them with better skill than their previous owners. The body count he'd racked up was over fifty people thus far, and the surrounding towns shivered in fear.

Peter himself had never seen the man, but he'd he knew it wouldn't be long before the band of murderers came here, and he knew that it would be a terrible fight to protect the people. He had an ability that could prove rather useful in keeping Denver safe, and he knew that there were others who could aide him.

Matthew Parkman, the owner of one of the mercantiles also had an ability, as did the pretty young saloon owner, Miss Claire Bennet. With a whistle, Peter headed over to the Gold Dog Saloon, where Claire and her girls would be serving up good home cooking and fresh whiskey.

As he walked inside the nice sized establishment, he searched out the vivacious little blonde who'd come out to the wilds of the west with little more than a small wagon and the clothes on her back. She'd worked hard and fended off many offers of marriage, but Claire had made it. Peter slid into a stool, smiling as the girl in question sauntered past him with a cold mug of beer in her hand and a plate of steaming food in the other. Her hair was piled up in a bun and she wore a loose fitting shirt with black, close fitted pants. She'd be in a striking sapphire dress this evening, but Peter secretly liked the working side of Claire Bennet.

"Well, hi, Sheriff Petrelli. What brings you here so early in the afternoon?" Peter smiled and took the proffered food and drink.

"Not much, Miss Bennet. I was just stopping by to see how everything is going. I've been meaning to come visit." Claire smiled gently and came around the bar to sit beside her friend. The saloon was pretty empty during the day and most of the serving girls were still asleep. Things usually didn't pick up until the sun was on its way down.

"Now, Peter. You know I can tell when you lie. Your left eye twitches. Why are you really here?" Peter blushed and rubbed said eye.

"Claire, have you heard any rumors from the people that come in here concerning an outlaw group that hunts… specials?" Claire sighed and took out a rag from her back pocket. She slowly and methodically rubbed down the polished bar top.

"Well, there were a couple of men in here a few nights back. They seemed different, and I heard them mentioning a 'Sylar' every now and then. I tried to get closer, but it was like they knew I was there. They left soon after and haven't been back since."

"Listen to me, Claire. I know you go up into the mountains to feed those damned wolves of yours, but I am telling you to stay in town for awhile. This guy is known for quick killings and bloody trails. I don't want you to be caught." Claire tried not to roll her eyes as Peter took her shoulders. Sometimes she just wanted to smack the man. She was not some simpering young woman, and she been up into the mountains enough times to know when and where to hide.

"Peter, I'm not-"

"Pete! I need to talk to you." Matthew Parkman stood in the doorway, a serious expression in his face. He was acting deputy for the town, and by the looks of things he was here on important business. His gun was strapped to his hip, his badge sitting on the left side of his vest. Peter turned back to Claire and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me, Claire. Just for a few nights and once he's moved on out of here, you can do what you like. Please." Claire sighed but nodded. Peter flashed her a smile and ushered Matt away. The young woman waited until they were gone before rushing through the saloon and out the backdoor. She slid along the alleyway and peeked out from the rough corner of store next door. Matt and Peter were huddled together in the middle of the street, having a very heated conversation.

The town doctor, an Indian man by the name of Suresh, stepped out of his office and called to the two men. He waved them inside and all was quiet. Claire waited a few seconds before making a break for the stables.

* * *

Gabriel Gray, or "Sylar," winced as his horse missteped along the rough trail. The wound in his chest was getting worse, and if he didn't find that immortal girl rumored to be in these mountains soon…

"You need to have that looked at." Elle Bishop was his right hand woman, a seemingly petite blonde pixie, but shockingly deadly when need be. She maneuvered her mare up next to him, watching him from the corner of her sky blue eyes. "If any of the others find out you've been hurt, it won't take long for an insurgence. We have a powerful group. I'd hate to have to round up _another_ set." His eyes slid to hers in warning.

"Shut up, Elle. You just keep them in line, and I'll find that girl." Elle snorted.

"I just don't understand you Gabriel. I don't see why-"

"I am Sylar!" He hissed angrily, then gripped his chest with a tight fist. The pain was getting worse and his vision was blurring. He never should have allowed that poison woman to touch him. But then he'd always had a soft spot for dangerous women. He looked up as the sounds of a wolf pack permeated the air. His horse danced in fear, causing another pained wince. He took a deep breath and turned to Elle.

"Send the group towards the North. Denver should be just over the ridge, but we'll wait until darkness to go in. I'm going up along this way to scout for any easy entrances. Set up camp and wait 'till I get back. I don't want anyone knowing we're here, got it?" Elle nodded and wheeled her horse away. Sylar sharply yanked his horse back in the direction he'd been taking. He would find this immortal girl, and he would take her power. After that, nothing and no one would stand in his way.

* * *

This is part one of a multi-series I'm doing. I've wondered what it would be like to put the Heroes in completely different time periods. This is one of many I'm planning to do. Hope you like it!


	8. Brick Bridge pt 1

**Pairing: Claire/Sylar **

**Theme: Family**

**Dimension: 5 Years Gone verse **

**Word Count:1,259**

**

* * *

Family**

* * *

The baby was screaming so loudly that Sylar believed his eardrums were about to burst. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, concentrating on keeping himself under control.

"You're the only person we can trust to keep the child, Gabriel." Angela Petrelli stood before him, holding the baby as if he wasn't making a noise. Her eyes were cold as they surveyed the most dangerous agent in the Company. He was the perfect candidate to raise her grandchild, for not only was he powerful, but he was the baby's father.

"I'm not good with kids. I don't want it." The older woman rolled her eyes at the perturbed tone.

"You've no choice, Gabriel. Noah was certain that only you could handle my grandson, and I believe you were entrusted with all that was his upon his death. Take the child." She gently placed the squirming, squalling infant into his father's arms. Sylar grunted as the weight of the fragile being settled into him. He took a moment to properly arrange the boy before glaring at Angela with hatred.

"What about Claire?" The older woman scoffed.

"She is in no condition to take him. She refused to even look at him after the birth, and you know what would happen if you reject him as well." Sylar knew, of course. The baby would be sent away to a foster family, and when he was old enough he would be brainwashed and settled into a role of a master bagger and tagger. The child's tears and screams receded as soon as he realized who was holding him. His light green eyes peered up into the wide brown of Sylar's. He looked like Sylar, but the smile was all Claire. The man felt a pang in his chest as the smile turned into gentle cooing and the tiny hands reached for his stubbled chin.

Angela watched all of this was a sad smile, knowing that he vision had not been wrong. This was one child Arthur would never be able to get his hands on. Her granddaughter would need time to break from the rigid training that had been drilled into her head. She would need to find solace in the man she detested most. Angela sighed and pulled on her coat.

"His things are in the room next to yours, Gabriel. Peter should be by sometime tomorrow to check on you. Sandra and Lyle will be returning from New York in three days. That should be enough time for you to acquaint yourself with…with…"

"Noah."

"What?"

"His name… is Noah." Angela smiled and left.

* * *

The next few hours were hectic as Sylar did all he could to keep the boy from screaming again. He dangled toys in front of him, rocked him, sang to him, and after trying to feed him, bathed him. It was nearing midnight when Noah finally dropped off to sleep on his chest, lulled by the heartbeat so much stronger than his own. Sylar listened to the soft breathing of his son and felt his heart swell in that strange way again. No one had ever trusted him so implicitly. No one who had ever known him had ever needed him.

Suddenly a small noise had him stiffening up. The sound of the back door sliding open had him stand quickly, being careful not to jostle Noah. He gently placed the baby in his bed, planting a small but powerful forcefield over the crib.

He slid downstairs, hands ready and charged with electricity as he heard the sound of a rapid heartbeat. He saw movement to his left and charged in that direction.

The intruder was swift; jumping back and delivering a strong upper kick to his hand. He called upon his telekinesis and flipped on the lights while capturing the now struggling assailant.

"Claire?" her hair was brown and she was dressed in all black, but her angry face was unmistakable.

"Sylar? What are you doing here?!" Sylar didn't let her go, but sighed deeply.

"I live here. Your grandmother called me after your father died, and I-"

"You're not supposed to be here. It's your fault dad died, anyway! Get out!"

"Listen to me Claire. I can't just leave now. I have-" A screaming wail rent the air and Claire's head snapped towards the sound.

"What did you do? Capture a child?" Sylar chuckled darkly.

"It's more like I took in the kid you didn't want." His words were cruel, but he was surprised at the ferociousness of her attack. She flew at him in a rage, and he barely had time to restrain her.

"How dare you, you monster?! My baby died!" he shook his head and released her. She stared him in disbelief, and then turned towards the stairs.

"Upstairs, second room on the left."

"My room." She dashed up the stairs without another word. He followed, disengaging the forcefield as Claire reached down and picked up the baby.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby. Mommy's here. Shhh." She patted his back and cooed to him, ignoring Sylar as she calmed her child. Once Noah was relaxed, Claire sat down in the rocker next to the crib. "They took him from me. They told me he'd died. They said he hadn't survived the birth." She trailed off as she cuddled him. Sylar crept forward and squatted a small distance away.

"His name is Noah." Claire looked up.

"Noah? That's… a good name." Sylar shrugged.

"I guess. It seemed appropriate. So, what do we do now? The Company will just take him from you again. Angela gave him to me to raise, but…. I can't do it alone." Claire laughed softly.

"The almighty Sylar can't do something? Don't worry. I'm taking him and we'll go somewhere-"

"No."

"No? What do you mean, no? If you think I'm going to let you take him-"

:My thoughts exactly. This child is as much mine as yours, and I can actually protect him. So, you'll go nowhere and we'll raise him together."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near him!" Sylar stood in a rage, electricity crackling as he loomed over Claire.

"He is MY son, Claire. Now, you can either work with me, or you can lose the boy forever. I'll go so far away that you'll never see him again." She huffed angrily, but as she looked down at Noah, she realized that while she hated Sylar, Noah needed his protection.

"…Fine. But once he's grown, you and I are separated."

"Whatever makes you happy." Noah chose this moment to wake up. He caught sight of Sylar and reached for him, giggling. Claire released him warily, but somewhere in her left upper chest, she felt a warmth as she saw Sylar smile down at little Noah.

Maybe this could work after all.

* * *

Not quite what I wanted... but, what does everyone think? This isn't over, by the way...


	9. Western Bridge pt 2

**Pairing: Claire/Sylar **

**Theme: Cowboy**

**Dimension: Alternate**

**Word Count: 1,725**

**

* * *

**

**Cowboy**

* * *

Claire rode hard and fast up the mountain trail, wanting to beat the storm that was brewing in the north. Jagged strikes of lightning rent the atmosphere, and the curtain-like sheets of rain seemed to float in the distance. The young mare beneath her danced at the sound of thunder and Claire urged her forwards.

"Hush, Essie. We're almost there." The horse snorted but stepped forwards, eager to reach the tender shoots of grass in the mountain pass. Claire pulled her hat down further on her brow and looked around. The sounds of the forest were routine; birds called to one another, the wind whistled through the trees while squirrels scampered and fussed along the wide branches of ancient pines. Nothing here hinted at anything abnormal. There was no suggestion that a group of deadly outlaws could be hiding somewhere near. However, the young saloon owner touched the grip of the pistol strapped to her hip, ready to use it at a moment's provocation. She also knew how to use the rifle strapped to her saddle, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

A few minutes later the horse stopped at a familiar clearing, snorting softly in anticipation of a good meal. Claire slipped down off the mare and hobbled her next to a tree. She took a brown satchel from one of the saddle bags and started off.

Claire didn't really consider herself an animal person, but when she'd found three orphaned wolf pups, her heart went out to them. She'd raised them to maturity and then allowed them their freedom, but she always came up to visit them in their home at least once a month. She'd noticed that one of them had taken to following her back to town and decided that if she could just get a hold of him, she might be able to keep an eye on him in case he got too familiar and wandered into Denver. She whistled loudly and waited. They probably already knew she was there, but she liked to think she'd been able to train them.

* * *

Sylar was just feeling the edge of his consciousness beginning to blur when he heard a piercing whistle. He urged his horse into a trot and soon found a large open glade. in the middle of it, a young woman sat with three rather large wolves, petting them as if they were tamed dogs. She spoke lowly, teasing the creatures and feeding them bits of food from her pack. His enhanced hearing picked up a soft voice, younger than his own and oddly sweet. He smirked. His Intuitive Aptitude was screaming at him; alerting him that he'd found his prey. This little blonde thing was the Immortal Girl, and she had no idea the danger she was in. However, with his wound there would be no way he could attack her without more damage being done to himself, and he was too weak to have too much defense. He decided to bullshit his way through this and hope her soft heart would extend to humans.

Leaning heavily on his horse, he allowed the black monster to walk out into the open. the poison in his system was beginning to course through him, once again blurring his vision. he groaned in pain, barely hearing her gasp and the low growls of her pets. The last thing his aching mind registered was the audible click of a gun.

* * *

Claire whirled around when the smallest of her adopted brood stood with a snarl, puffing up his fur and straightening his tail in a display of aggression. The man was tall and dark, slumping on a stallion twice the size of her mare. He looked deathly pale, and while he wore all black she could tell that his hand was covering a splotch of blood. His wide brimmed hat hid most of his features, but Claire could tell that this man was dangerous. She pulled her pistol out of its holster and cocked the hammer. Standing slowly, she pushed the larger of the wolves out of her way and began edging to the man.

"Who are you, mister?" He said nothing, just slumped down more on the horse and groaned in pain. Claire was startled when he began to slip off his mount. The animal side-stepped in confusion and Claire forgot to be afraid as she raced to catch him. She reached his side to grab the reins of the angry stallion, holding on for dear life as the animal stepped back from her nervously. She spoke calmingly; her words gibberish as she reached out to steady the dark rider. He didn't say a word, and Claire realized that the only thing keeping him in his saddle was the foot that was caught in his stirrup. She huffed in annoyance and tried to push him up. She succeeded in slumping him over his mount's neck, but he was just too heavy to maneuver from on the ground.

The horse had stopped his prancing and was standing rather placidly. Claire spoke softly to him again, rubbing his velvet nose and patting his arched neck. His sharp ears pricked forwards as he snuffed loudly, nudging the newcomer.

Claire led the great animal to her own mount and swung up onto her back. The storm was closer now; the wind was picking up and rain was misting the air. Claire nudged Essie forwards in the hopes that she would reach Denver before the weather got too bad. she bade goodbye to her wolves and began the trip back down the mountain.

* * *

Peter was not surprised to find Claire gone after his meeting with Mohinder and Matt, but he was shocked to see an unfamiliar blonde woman straddling one of the bar stools. she played idly with her hair as blue sparks shot from a slender pointer finger. She wore a long brown trench coat that did little to hide the tiny figure. Her boots were scuffed and her hat was hanging down her back, but Peter had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. However he had learned to never trust strangers and loudly cleared his throat. Clear blue eyes darted in his direction and she straightened. Her smile was especially radiant as she hopped off the stool and observed him with a childish air. Peter stepped forwards and offered her a hand.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Sheriff Peter Petrelli. Who might you be?" The woman giggled and took his hand.

"I'm Elle. Nice to meetcha, Pete!" His hand suddenly lit up in a slightly painful shock as she unleashed her power into his palm. He jerked back as she laughed. "Sorry. I tend to do that around cute guys." Peter blushed and tried to inconspicuously rub his injured and on his pants. He ignored the power she'd inadvertedly transferred to him as lightning began to settle into him as his current ability.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what business do you have here?" The girl's eyes darkened for a moment before she beamed at him.

"Oh, I got separated from my finacee. I saw this saloon and figured he'd be around here somewhere." She hoped this was true, becuase if Sylar hadn't found the girl, then Elle needed to cut her losses and head out before the rest of the gang caught wind of it. Only Sylar's wrath kept them in check. She didn't miss how the Sheriff's face fell at her mention of a finacee and she smiled. "Well, since he's not here, why don't you show me someplace to eat and rest my tired legs?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure and noted with satisfaction that this man was much more susceptable to her charms than Sylar had been. He readily agreed and lead her away.

* * *

Claire struggled to lead the now frightened stallion as the storm began to roll in. His eyes widened in fear and he tossed his head, dangerously jostling his rider. Claire slid down off of Essie and reached up to calm the other animal. she sighed and returned her attention to the road ahead. It was not much longer until they reached the stables and the young saloon owner was tired. She noticed that the young wolf she'd gone to retrieve was slinking alongside her little caravan, watching his friend from the safety of the trees. Claire smiled in his direction and continued on.

An hour later the rain was beginning to fall and Claire was just leading the two animals indoors. She unsaddled Essie and led her into her stall, feeding her and patting her neck. She then turned to the man upon the stallion and shook her head. How in the world was she going to get him down? Then she thought of Peter. She knew he'd be upset, but-

A groan interrupted her thoughts as the man slowly became consious. He glared at her, but hadn't the strength to do much else. Claire straighted her shoulders and glared right back.

"Now you listen here, mister! I saved you, so none of those sulky glares. I'm going to get you down and then we'll try to get you into my saloon. For now, can you move at all?" He surprised her as he struggled to sit up. He sat up with much pain, pulling his leg over the saddle with a shout of pain. Claire was at his side in an instant, trying her best to support him. She was so busy trying to keep him from falling that she didn't hear the stable door open until a voice rang out.

"Claire Bennet! What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

So, my next part in this series. Not sure how many more there will be, but enjoy!


	10. Steel Bridge

**Pairing: Claire/Gabriel **

**Theme: Brain Surgeon**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 1,434**

**

* * *

Brain Surgeon**

* * *

Claire Bennet sat in the emergency waiting room at the hospital in Costa Verde, holding her sobbing brother as she attempted to keep her composure. Peter sat beside her, rubbing her back as he spoke with Noah on the phone. Sandra Bennet had collapsed while at the supermarket, and the doctors had concluded that it was due to a cerebral hemorrhage. Claire had not cried; her mind was in shock at the near loss of her mother. Thankfully, Peter had made a call to Angela who had pulled some strings in New York. A prominent neurosurgeon was on the red eye flight and would be arriving within hours.

"Peter…Why won't my blood work? Surely it could work." Peter said a quick goodbye to Noah and turned to his niece.

"Remember when you used your blood to help Sandra the last time she blacked out?" The girl nodded.

"So?"

"I learned from Suresh that once our blood saves a person, we can't ever use it to save them again. Their bodies somehow become immune to the blood's effect. We'll just have to trust this doctor Ma is sending out. She says he's the best the Company has to offer." Lyle's crying had stifled down to a few sniffles every few minutes. He lifted his head from Claire's shoulder and Peter gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Peter, could you take Lyle home? He needs to get some rest. I'll stay here with my mom."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you-"

"I'll be just fine. Lyle needs to rest at home, and since tomorrow is Saturday, you can bring him back here in the morning. This just isn't a good place for him to be right now." Lyle tried to protest, but Claire stopped his words with a 'shush' and a dark look at Peter. Her uncle stood with a sigh and waited for Lyle to find his feet. They shuffled out together, leaving Claire alone with her thoughts.

Sandra was lying in a cold room, monitors of all shapes and sizes hovering around her in a feeble attempt to keep her brain from shutting down. Claire knew that if the doctor didn't get here soon, her mother wouldn't see Sunday. As it was, there was a good chance she would never wake up from the trauma.

The doctors had said it was an unexplainable event; the hemorrhage had just 'appeared'. This wasn't true. The Haitian had done this with his power. Her father had done this with his fear. _Claire_ had done this with her secrets. She stood and walked the short distance to her mother's room. A sympathetic nurse brought her a pillow and a blanket, and Claire curled up in an uncomfortable chair. She sat century over her mother until the wee hours of the morning, and then sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

"Claire? Claire… sweetheart, wake up now." Noah Bennet stood over his adopted daughter, shaking her shoulder gently. Claire came awake with a start, snorting and rubbing her eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Claire-Bear. I'm here now." Angry words threatened to spill at his proclamation, but there was someone else in the room. He wore dark blue scrubs and a doctor's white overcoat. He was a large man, with dark hair and thick eyebrows. He wore a pair of thick glasses, and as he checked her mother's vitals, Claire realized that this man was the surgeon Angela must have sent. He glanced in her direction with a slight smile, but returned his attention to Sandra.

"Claire, this is Doctor Gray. He's going to help your mother." Claire stood slowly, studying the man before her. He straightened and wrote a few things down on a chart in his hands, and then met Claire's scrutinized gaze.

"Miss Bennet, my name is Gabriel. I'm going to do everything in my power to help your mother."

"I doubt there's anything you can do, Doctor."

"Claire!"

"It's fine, Mr. Bennet. Actually, I think I might be able to fix the damage done by the hemorrhage. You'll just have to trust me." The way he said it sent shivers up Claire's spine. A knock on the door broke her out of the subtle trance this man had put her in. Peter and Lyle stood at the door, and when Peter saw Doctor Gray, his face split into a grin.

"Gabriel! What a surprise seeing you! I knew Ma was sending someone good, but when she said the best, she sure meant it." Gabriel shook Peter's hand, shaking his head at the praise. Noah cleared his throat.

"Lyle and I are going to get some breakfast. Ya'll want anything?" after taking orders for drinks, the Bennet men left. When they were gone, Claire turned back to the Doctor.

"You're so sure you can help my mom. Why?"

"He has an ability, Claire."

"Yes, that's right. My ability is called Intuitive Aptitude. I can see and understand the inner workings of things and people, and if it is broken or damaged, I can find out how to fix it." Claire was skeptical, but Doctor Gray simply smiled and walked over to Sandra. He put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Peter nudged Claire gently.

"He really is a good surgeon. He finds little things that could become potential problems and fixes those, too." Claire turned her gaze back to the man and watched as he suddenly snapped his eyes open. They landed on her and she felt as if he was searching for _her_ flaws.

"I've found the problem. Peter, call in the nurse and I'll get her into surgery. This shouldn't take more than a few hours." Peter nodded and left. The doctor approached Claire cautiously, with an open smile.

"I know you're worried about your mom, but I promise I'll save her." He put a hand on her arm, and a distinct warmth spread throughout her body. "Rapid Cellular Regeneration. A fascinating power you've got there, miss Bennet. No wonder you seemed so… special." His eyes were captivating; dark chocolate shadows with wicked secrets. Claire bit her lip and those eyes, sharp as daggers, darted to her mouth.

"Doctor Gray…"

"Call me Gabriel."

"G-Gabriel… I, uh…" He stepped back, letting her go. Her body mourned the loss of his touch, especially the warm and tingly feeling she felt when his fingers brushed her skin. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She'd never felt attraction for a stranger like this, and she felt silly for even entertaining such thoughts. She was saved from further embarrassment when several nurses came in and Doctor… Gabriel began giving orders like a general to troops. Soon, Sandra was being wheeled into surgery. Peter, Noah and Lyle came back in at that moment, and Noah pulled the doctor aside.

"Peter, how well do you know Doctor Gray?" Claire took the proffered can of pop as her Uncle settled himself into the chair next to her. He studied Gabriel before shrugging.

"Pretty well. I've worked with him at the hospital, and he's worked for Ma a few times. Why?"

"He's kinda strange. Nice, but strange."

"Don't worry about him, Claire. He's a good guy." She said no more and settled down to wait.

A few hours later, Doctor Gray came into the room, decked out in surgical scrubs. He pulled his mask down and smiled.

"Her surgery was a success. She'll be ready to return to her room here in about an hour." He spoke with Noah a few more moments before leaving. Noah signed deeply and sat down for the first time since his wife left for her operation. Claire got up, claiming she needed some air and followed after the doctor. However, by the time she got out to the hallway, he was gone. She looked around, confused, but after a few moments gave up with a sigh.

* * *

Gabriel watched her as he stood invisible in the hall. The darkness of his subconscious was creeping up his spine, begging him to take her and hide her away. She called out to him like no one else, and already her ability was working into his system. He felt younger, stronger… invincible. He marveled that one touch gave him both immortality and a sense of purpose. He was a good guy now, but for how long? Maybe Miss Bennet would know. He turned and walked away, deciding then and there to have Angela transfer him here to Costa Verde. He didn't know Claire Bennet very well, but he promised himself that in time, he would.

* * *

Hmmm, not sure about this one. What does everyone think?


	11. Summer Bridge pt 1

**Pairing: (Eventual) Claire/Gabriel, Noah Gray **

**Theme: Family Feud**

**Dimension: Alternate Five Years Gone **

**Word Count:1,580**

**

* * *

Family Feud**

* * *

He was dressed in a sleek black suit, a white dress shirt and a black tie. His shiny black boots squeaked when he walked, but he had practiced and practiced until he was sure his steps would be silent. He slid a pair of light sunglasses onto his nose and struck several poses in front of his bathroom mirror. He even stood to the side, turned his head and slowly took the sunglasses off while twisting his head at an odd angle like a character on one of his favorite cop shows.

"Noah! Five minutes, bud." His father's voice shocked him out of his playing, and Noah Gray took one last appraising look before rushing out the door. He nearly tripped over Mister Muggles, but with a yelp and a snort, the dog was able to scramble out of the way.

"Sorry, Muggs! Dad, any waffles left?"

"Yes, but yelling the house down won't do you any good. Sit and eat, but don't get anything on your clothes." Gabriel Gray was a mother and a father to his only son, so when he harped on the little things, Noah magnanimously gave him some slack.

"I know, Dad." Gabriel gave him a half smile from behind a newspaper. It was early summer in Costa Verde, and Noah Gray was officially being inducted to the Company. He was very excited, especially since his father was going to be training him. What he didn't know was that this had been planned for him since his conception fifteen years ago. He wolfed down his food and chugged back a large glass of chocolate milk.

"Ready to go!"

"Put the dishes up and kennel Muggles. I'll be in the car." Noah huffed and grabbed up his plate and silverware, dumping them into the sink before tracking down Mister Muggles, who did not appreciate being stuffed in a kennel, no matter how nice and comfortable it was.

"Come _on_ Muggs! You even have an air conditioner!" Muggles refused to budge from his refuge under the couch. Noah groaned and reached for him only to have Muggles slyly scoot away.

Noah breathed deep and concentrated, coming up with a power he'd picked up from Gabriel. Muggles flew into his hands with a yelp, and Noah crowed with triumph. It was short lived when the honking of a horn reminded him of his task. He hurriedly pushed the Pomeranian into his kennel, slipped him a treat and dashed out the door. Gabriel was shaking his head with a wry smile as his son jumped into the front seat of the dark blue van and buckled his seatbelt.

"Trouble, son?"

"None at all, dad." The lie trickled down Gabriel's spine, but he shrugged it off. The dog was a pain in the butt, though a good vacuum and source of entertainment. Gabriel chuckled and pulled out of the drive.

* * *

When they reached Building 26, Noah was full to bursting with energy. Gabriel calmly reminded his son that they were agents, and it was not proper agent etiquette to squeal like a girl at the sight of their headquarters.

"Just do as I say and don't mouth off. You'll do just fine, Noah." The boy wasn't really listening, so Gabriel simply took his son's arm and led him into a side door, up a flight of stairs and into a plush office where Noah Senior and Angela were waiting via computer conference call. Gabriel shut the door of the office and sat down, motioning for Noah to do the same.

"Welcome to the Company, Noah," said Angela. Noah nodded at his great grandmother, waiting quietly for her to continue. She looked at Gabriel and smiled. "He certainly looks like you, Gabriel. You've done a wonderful job with him."

"Hey, kiddo! How goes it?" Noah senior wasn't able to get out to Costa Verde as often as he wanted, so any time he got to see his grandson it was a treat for both of them. While he distracted the boy in conversation, Gabriel's phone rang. It was Angela. He rolled his eyes at the dramatics his boss was fond of and answered while standing and walking to a window on the other side of the office.

"He is very much her son, Gabriel. You know that they're going to meet, and that it's going to be difficult for us."

"You told me she was on a series of missions in the UK and France. Why is she back here?" Angela sighed irritably.

"We couldn't force her to stay out of the country forever, you know. She finished her jobs and wanted to come back. There was nothing we could do. However, I have contacted Peter and Elle, and they should be there to help you run interference."

"They won't help, Angela, and you know it. Noah has never met his mother, and I can already tell you he has a great deal of resentment for her, no matter what I tell him."

"I know this, but for now you'll need to handle it. Claire will be there within the hour. Time to stop shielding her from her choices, Gabriel. It is time for her to see the child she left. I know this will be hard, but I for one believe in taking this particular bull by the horns. Also, I have left a folder detailing your first mission for us. You and Claire are going to be partners with Noah learning from you both until he has gained enough experience to be put on his own team. That is all." Angela signed off without allowing any arguments.

Gabriel wanted to protest, to yell and throw things. The last time he'd seen his partner, she was standing on the door step of her old home, holding a squalling baby and looking at him as if he could fix everything. She'd left the next morning without a word, and he'd had to raise the child almost alone. He had never appreciated Peter, Elle and Noah senior as much as he had those first few years. He sighed and waited for the two Noahs to finish their conversation.

He had hoped to speak to his son about Claire, but when the door opened suddenly, Gabriel knew his chances were gone. Noah abruptly stopped his conversation with his grandfather and turned to see his young mother in the doorway. Claire was strikingly beautiful with her tight black suit and chocolate brown hair. She removed the dainty sunglasses she wore and took in her son and ex-lover.

"Sylar." One word and already he wanted her again. He hadn't gone by that name since his son had been born, but with it came all of the dark and lustful memories he had associated with the cheerleader.

"Claire, nice to see you again." Bennet cleared his throat and said his goodbyes to his grandson. When the computer went black, Noah turned around and faced the woman he'd spent his life hating.

"This is her? _She's_ my mom? I like Elle better." Claire gasped in shock and Gabriel turned and glared at his son.

"Noah!" The boy said nothing, only turned his angry gaze on his mother. Claire looked like she'd been struck, but she valiantly attempted to hide the hurt. Gabriel was torn between the two; he understood Noah's resentment, but he desired the closeness he'd briefly shared with Claire. It seemed he'd never truly gotten over her.

"Well, Noah… it… is nice to meet you, I guess." Claire had never shown any discomfort in the two years she and Gabriel had worked together, but in the presence of her child she couldn't have been more awkward. Noah only sneered and shoved past her.

"I'm going to get a drink." The office door slammed and Claire winced.

"I guess I'm not getting the mom of the year award, huh?" Gabriel snorted.

"What did you expect, Claire? You haven't seen him in fifteen years. You can't expect him to just rush to accept you. He blames you for a lot of things." She bit her lip at his words, but he steeled himself from feeling bad about it. He wouldn't sugarcoat her mistakes, not this time.

"I wasn't ready for a kid, Sylar."

"Neither was I, but I took responsibility. You ran off to France."

"I'm sorry, alright? I made a mistake, and now I've got to live with it."

"Yep, especially since we're doing our missions in a three man cell."

"What? I don't want to work with her!" Noah had obviously been listening in.

"Well maybe I don't want a snot nosed kid holding me back, either! Did you ever think of that?" And there was Claire's spine. Gabriel had wondered where it had gotten to. The two squared off like prize fighters, and Gabriel wished he was far, far away. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Angela had done this on purpose, too. The summer suddenly seemed to have stretched on into eternity, and Gabriel only hoped Peter got here before Claire and Noah tried to go for each other's throats.

* * *

Part one? I'm trying something a little new…


	12. Travel Bridge pt 2

**Pairing: Claire/Gabriel **

**Theme: Slug Bug**

**Dimension: Alternate **

**Word Count: 778  
**

* * *

**Slug Bug**

* * *

"Blue one."

*SMACK*

"OUCH!"

*SMACK!*

"MOMMA! PETER HIT ME!"

*THWACK*

"I DID NOT!"

Noah groaned and turned up the sound on his ipod, trying desperately to ignore his younger siblings. He was sitting in the front seat of the van, his feet propped up on the dashboard and his music turned up loud. Normally his father would have reprimanded him for both, but right now he had much more pressing matters at hand.

Over the past six hours Sandra and Peter had grown more and more agitated after being cooped up in the car for so long. They were getting louder and louder, making Gabriel rather upset himself, so Claire had suggested they try to play a game.

The first game was to find all the license plates for the fifty states. After about thirty plates later, including five fouls, two ties and one hissy fit courtesy of Sandra, Gabriel "suggested" that they choose another game. Then came the finding the letters of the alphabet in billboards and highway signs, which would have worked out fine if the twins hadn't decided to scream each letter as they saw it.

"Red one!"

"Don't hit, Peter!"

"You hit me first!"

"Did not."

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel's bellow stopped everyone in their tracks, even going so far as to wake Claire, who'd decided to sit in the back with Nathan in order to keep him calm.

"What's wrong now, Sy?"

"Your children have been playing the car slapping game for the past hour." Claire giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up, babe. It's either this or are we there yet. Take your pick."

"White one!"

"OW!"

"One more complaint and I'm tying all of you to the roof of this car and no one is getting dinner!" Noah tried not to laugh, he really did. But his father's threat was about as bogus as a threat could get. Luckily for Gabriel, Sandra and Peter didn't know that. They sat silently, almost afraid to breathe as their father took deep breaths and attempted to calm himself. Noah chuckled as Gabriel shot him a glance.

"Got a problem, son?"

"Not a one, dad. I just don't know if tying them to the roof of the car would be such a bad thing… they'd probably like it."

"Shut up." Noah got a flick to the arm for his words, making him smirk wider.

"Didn't you ever do stuff like this when you went on trips?" The question was innocent enough, but Gabriel felt sweat begin to bead on his neck as all eyes were turned on him.

He and Claire hadn't really ever talked about the Gray side of the family, simply skipping over the questions and redirecting to something easier to explain. It was a touchy subject, and Gabriel wasn't sure if he was ready to answer.

"Dad?" Noah could sense that he was opening up a large can of worms, but in all reality he didn't know a whole lot about his father's past.

"When… I was a kid… I didn't really go on vacation, Noah."

"Why not, daddy?" Sandra was leaning forward as far as her seatbelt would allow.

"Because your grandmother didn't like to drive. I mainly just toured New York when I had time." This was partially true, but Virginia Gray hadn't really liked for him to leave her sight for very long.

"What did you do, daddy?" It seemed that even Peter was interested. Claire leaned back and smiled as her husband began to tell stories of a child living in the wilds of New York, loving the sound of her precious children's laughter mixed with the smooth baritone of Gabriel's voice.

It was a surprise that a man once feared as a terrible serial killer could have such a gift for storytelling. The way he spoke seemed to bring the listeners into his story, making them apart of it. It wasn't long before the lull of the words calmed the children's restless spirits, allowing sleep to claim them. Claire even found herself slipping into a comfortable rest, secure in Gabriel's hands.

Noah smiled sleepily at his dad and yawned.

"You might not have had a lot of vacation adventures dad, but we'll make some to make up for it, okay?" Gabriel nodded stiffly, blushing and trying to fight back something that felt suspiciously like tears.

"Oh, and dad?"

"Yeah, Noah?"

"RED ONE!"

*SMACK*

* * *

Just a little ditty for Friday. Enjoy everyone!


End file.
